


Pony Play

by kaxen



Series: The Hallboys [2]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M, Pony Play, hallboys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaxen/pseuds/kaxen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Nick play with a riding crop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pony Play

One.

 

Two.

 

Three.

 

Nick swats Peter mercilessly with a stolen riding crop. The only relief is that Nick is petite and weak, but certainly not weak enough for Peter to believe he will not be terribly sore at breakfast. His teeth dig into the rope in his mouth. Nick had given up on untangling the stolen bridle and it was much faster to tie a rope on Peter’s head. Peter is all the more glad Nick wasn’t completely dedicated to shoving something that has been in a horse’s mouth into his mouth.

 

Nick leans forward to pull Peter’s messy hair.

 

“Wild horses need to be broken in,” Nick says next to Peter’s ear before sitting back up.

 

Four.

 

Five.

 

Nick bounces in place, his prick rubs against Peter’s back. He is more than a little pleased with himself. He yanks the rope so hard that the corners of Peter’s mouth burn.

 

“Nigf!” Peter complains. He fights against the rope.

 

“That doesn’t sound much like neighing,” Nick says as he raises the riding crop in the air again.

 

Six.

 

Seven.

 

Eight.

 

Peter neighs.

 

Nick laughs and runs his slender fingers over the red lines on Peter’s ass. He kicks Peter in the thigh.

 

“Canter!” Nick says as he squeezes his legs around Peter.

 

Peter sways back and forth, he can feel Nick’s prick getting harder. Nick rocks his hips to the rhythm. Peter’s body burns and little Nick grows heavier. Peter pants, gritting his teeth against the rope. Nick’s foot tickles along his length.

 

Finally, the small hall boy presses against Peter’s back.

 

“Who’s a good horsie?” Nick murmurs as he loosens his grip on the reins.

 

Nick slowly slides off Peter’s back, letting his prick drag along Peter’s back and running his fingers along his sides

 

Peter neighs desperately.

 

Nick pats Peters bum.

 

Peter neighs again. Louder.

 

Nick swirls his fingers around Peter’s hole.

 

“Nick!” Peter hisses through his teeth.

 

Nick hits Peter so hard he screws his eyes shut and almost cries.

 

“That’s not neighing,” Nick says, letting the riding crop touch dangerously near Peter’s prick.

 

Peter neighs.

 

Nick tosses the riding crop by their beds and thrusts.

 

“Good horsie,” Nick says.


End file.
